Take A Chance
Log Title: Take A Chance Characters: Chance, Snake-Eyes Location: Offut A.F.B. - USA Date: January 3, 2014 TP: N/A Summary: Snake-Eyes returns and gets right to work with testing the Joes in combat. Offut Air Force Base - USA Offutt Air Force Base is the headquarters of the US Strategic Command, the Air Force Weather Agency, and the 55th Wing of the Air Combat Command. The base has a total area of 4.3 square miles and as of 2000 was home to nearly 9000 people. Chance is out here. It was a 'warm' day for this kind of weather, but still rather cold as it WAS winter after all. The freshly minted Joe, several greenshirts, and other joes had all been gathered up for a reason they hadnt really been told yet, and the half canadian, Chance, was waiting patiently, and a bit eagerly to find out. Joe Jinx says, "welcome back, Sensei." One does not ask how someone in all black is capable of hiding within a crowd of greenshirts. One does not attempt to figure such out. In fact, one just simply goes with the fact that there are very few men that are capable of performing such actions with relative ease and ability. Snake-Eyes being one of them. The combat ninja's arrival will likely shock the greenshirts as he explodes from within their numbers, unarmed but decked out in his entire combat get up. His body somersaulting through the air and landing out in front of them all, his feet not even daring to slip or slide an inch. He turns and points at Chance, almost immediately, before stepping backwards and into a somewhat relaxed combat stance. There is a moment of hesitation, then Snake-Eyes nods to signal the beginning of instruction. The 'Bring It.' motion with his fingers is also used to spur Chance on. Joe Snake-Eyes texts: Thanks, Jinx. Chance tenses, startled as the others were of the Ninja's sudden arrival. He had never actually MET Snake Eyes, despite his years as a Greenshirt, and one year as a full Joe. His eyes followed the man, somewhat intimidated and then a little impressed at first. He straightens to salute the officer... and then blinks, looking slightly dismayed. "Yes sir." he responds though, offering a bit of a grin as he rolls his shoulders and steps out into the cleared area, getting the idea as he crouched into a combat stance himself, considering options, before taking initiative and leaping forwards towards the ninja! The combat instructor takes the leaping punch with ease into the shoulder, his body only moving slightly as his feet are planted to the ground. Snake-Eyes barely registers the attack, perhaps due to the armor that is protecting him from such things. However, he doesn't waste time before his response action comes into play as he immediately reaches out with one arm, moving swiftly in an attempt to wrap it around the punching arm of Chance. It is from there that he attempts to step forward with one leg, planting it behind Chance's and he bends, attempting to both sweep Chance off his feet and flip him over his shoulder and to the ground! The shorter, but stockier soldier yelped as the ninja simply moved THAT FAST. "Yikes!" he uttered. Several greenshirts had laughed at first, fully expecting Chance to be put down rightly by the ninja, and so when the demolitionist somehow managed to twist out at the last moment before he hit the ground, it surprised a LOT of people. Including himself! Still landing on his back, but not quite as disabled as intended, he scissors his legs, a bit of a dirty mood to trip the instructor up. Snake-Eyes is caught underneath the foot with a bit of a sweep, going down but rolling backwards almost before he even hits the ground. He's back on his feet and tossing himself into another backflip to put some space between himself and Chance, landing and giving a bit of a nod to the full time Joe. It is a nod of appreciation, as Chance has managed to actually hit Snake-Eyes. That is a good thing and Snake-Eyes knows the value of letting his students know when they are performing well. The nod is also a mode of distraction, though, because by the time he finishes the head movement, he's rushing towards Chance and sliding in close and to the right of Chance's body, before feinting with a quick left hand, pulling up short and spinning his entire body around with a quick roundhouse kick towards the head. However, his body seems to continue moving, whether that strikes home or not, as he's coming full circle and bringing his other leg around and upwards towards Chance's body, knee first! Chance puffs a little as he rolled to his feet as well, not quite as gracefully as the Ninja did. His grin was quickly fading to a look of concentration as the attack was pressed, others shouting encouragement, or advice. He fell for the feint, arm jerking up to block before that leg whirled about. Thank goodness for helmets though as it connected solidly, sending the soldier staggering with a yelp. He was only slighlty aware of the leg whirling towards his stomach when both arms dropped, aiming to 'catch' the leg in the crook of his elbows instead of in the gut. He succeeds! But the blow still connects somewhat, and sends him off his feet an inch or two. With a grunt, he quickly tries to simply hold ONTO the leg and give a harsh pull. There are no rules in love and war, after all! There are no hesitations in the movements of the Combat Ninja as his leg is caught within the grasp of Chance. In fact, he's only still for a brief moment, as if that was the only time he needed to make sure that he was still on balance. With one foot on the ground and one foot within the arms of his opponent, it would not seem as though Snake-Eyes has the upper hand. However, perhaps the ninja was counting on this particular action. His movements are quick and simple this time, as he's yanked! Pushing off with his still good leg, he somersaults himself into the air and out of that grasp, tucking in on himself for just a moment. Gravity kicks in and his body starts to fall. It is not until he's sure that he's within range, does he unfold and extend both of his legs towards Chance's chest, attempting to slam into them with a dropkick of sorts. One that would, if his timing is correct, allow him to push off and away from his opponent. His face warm with exertion, Chance is definitely no ninja, and while he does well, the two feet slam into his chest. Even prepared, and with his own body armor it was a good hit and he goes tumbling back with a cough in the opposite direction of Snake-Eyes. "Ugh! Time! I yield!" he finally grunted, and despite this, also starts to scramble to his feet - this WAS combat training, and he wasnt about to let his guard down! Hitting the ground, it doesn't even look like Snake-Eyes did thanks to how quickly he kip-ups back to his feet. This is about the time that Chance is calling for the end and he doesn't take another step. He keeps his eyes, through the visor, narrowed on Chance for a long moment. His body twisted into a stance that allows himself to look as though he's about to come forth and clobber him some more. Instead, though, he just nods and extends a hand towards Chance, as if presenting him to the rest of the Greenshirts. Perhaps, Silent Master is proud of Student Chance for lasting as long as he did. And getting in those two hits. Not that he let him, of course. Chance puffs a few times, then grins and relaxes, somewhat sure this WASN'T just a trick to get his guard down as he takes the hand with a grin and shakes it "Damn good bout, sir. Thank you. I think I learned something to be sure." he promised, somewhat out of breath. He had definitely been pushed by the ninja it seems, still a little intimidated by the elder teacher. Category:2014 Category:Logs